eonprime_timelinefandomcom-20200214-history
Way big(ben10)
appearance Way Big is a colossal humanoid creature with a large fin on his head, which is black at the front and red at the bottom. He has blade-like growths on his shoulders and spikes on his waist. He has red arms with two black lines and white fins on the elbows. He has wristband like outgrowths on his wrist and has yellow eyes on his head with two extra eyes protruding on his cheeks, one on each. He has red feet with two toes on each foot and has a black sandal-like covering on the middle of his feet and a line on the side of his neck. In Destroy All Aliens, Way Big is similar to his UAF design except the red parts were colored to his OS'. His Omnitrix symbol was green instead of white. In Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, Way Big's fin was red on the front and black on the bottom, his arms were white with red fins coming out of them and his neck was black. Way Big's wrists were black and his feet were red. Way Big did not bear the extra eyes and his eyes are green. He lost the stripes on his arms and lacked the blades on his shoulders and on his waist. He also had boot-like feet and did not have the sandal-like coverings. Way Big wore the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, he has three red lines on his neck. The blades on his shoulders have returned and he also has fingerless gloves, similar to the ones Four Arms wears. He is now more muscular and his head is less skull shaped. He has eyes on his cheeks again, and more metallic. There are also blades on his waist. And he got two of the stripes on his arms back. Both 11-year old and 16-year old have this appearance. This version of Waybig is more of a mix between UAF and OV. powers * Way Big is very strong (even for his size), as shown when he defeated Vilgax(who was Way Big's size at the time) and threw him into orbit. * Way Big has great durability, withstanding attacks from enemies while barely even feeling them. * Way Big can shoot a cosmic ray similar to the Ultraman signature technique Specium Ray. He does this by crossing his wrists together, with his right forearm vertical and left forearm horizontal in front of it and the thumb edge of his hands facing his body, to shoot from the outer edge of his right hand a powerful pale blue (green in Omniverse) ray. In Omniverse, this changes to an X shape. * Way Big can survive in the vacuum of space and in extreme temperatures. * Although he hasn't trained himself to do so, Way Big can create and control cosmic storms, which can also be used for inhabitation and transportation throughout space. weaknesses Way Big often forgets how strong he is. His size also gives him a slight mobility issue (since he has to be careful where he steps and avoid buildings around him) and he easily gives his location away. Way Big's fin is a weak spot. A hit to that area can paralyze him. Despite his immense durability, Way Big is vulnerable to opponents with sufficient strength, such as a giant Trumbipulor. A Kineceleran can generate a tornado strong enough to lift Way Big off of his feet. trivia * The red parts of Way Big are made of an unknown cosmic material with metallic properties, which allows Kevin to absorb it. * Way Big's enhanced speed in The Widening Gyre was a glitch power. * Way Big is Ben's sixth most powerful alien. * Like Gravattack, Way Big's size is portrayed inconsistently in many of his appearances. * Way Big's design and fighting style are based on the heroes of the Ultraman series. * Way Big is one of four aliens to make their debut in a movie or special, the others being Eon, Nanomechand Shocksquatch. Category:Aliens Category:Ben 10